


A Moment at Twilight

by roguefaerie



Category: Wolf Like Me - TV on the Radio (Song)
Genre: Dancing, Ficlet, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Other, Treat, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Their eyes lock across a crowded room and she knows she has her mark.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Jukebox 2020





	A Moment at Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/gifts).



The air swam with the intensity of summer heat and a slight haze. Jamika’s heart was close to bursting as her hunting instincts kicked in, the inner wolf silent for now yet knowing, _knowing_ on a bone deep level that here was the one she would love to sink her teeth into. 

Yet the first bite would be tender and innocent, and simply to bring another into the fold. There would be time for more later. When they knew each other as two equals--two humans changed.

Tonight they would dance together, and she could feel the heat rising off of the human from across the room, as if pulled across time. They would be one.

The mass of humans between them were dancing at what was ostensibly a queer gathering and so she would not make any assumptions. She knew what would come and yet she also felt in her bones that here was her mark because of something unique.

The mark wore a smile meant only for her as they said, “My name is Wren.”

Pulled into the dream. Now the mark was more than just human body heat and a desire to howl at the moon. 

Jamika smiled a genuine smile. “Hey, Wren. I couldn’t help but notice you. Uh, weird question, but I just wanna be respectful-- What brings you here?”

“Well, I don’t know what made me leave the house tonight, but I guess this is my place to be. My pronouns are they/them,” Wren, and smiled, flashing their teeth in a way Jamika couldn’t help but find alluring. It was confidence. That was what it was. Teeth all the better to bite her back.

She could feel every second as the sun began to slip below the horizon on this summer night, bringing Wren closer and closer to her in this fever dream. 

They danced together that night like two people who had crossed the world to meet, twisting their bodies together like lovers who already knew each other’s secret places.

It was the night that Jamika could feel the change in her bones but she was not afraid, here in this new world of their own making.

She could tell herself the bite was sought after, and there would be many days to come as two packmates, lost in the woods together as it was meant to be.


End file.
